


The Wolves Will Howl

by ElZacharie



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Puppy Play, Wall Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: Magnus asks Lucretia to do something for him.





	The Wolves Will Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucretia_the_director](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretia_the_director/gifts).



> My half of a trade with lucretia-the-director@tumblr  
> May continue with a second part
> 
> inspired by this picture  
> https://chexmates.tumblr.com/post/162480241966/uhbeans-hmmmmmmmmmmmm

“You want me to do… what now?”

Magnus curled in on himself, hiding behind his hair. “It- It’s dumb. Forget I said anything.”

Lucretia eyed the bigger man and stepped forward, breasts pushing against his chest as she unbuttoned her top ever so slowly. His breath caught in his throat-- he always had a hard time keeping his mouth shut when she used her breasts against him, literally and figuratively. “I think I heard something about me… and you… a leash… You were mumbling, so it was very hard to hear. It’ll keep me up all night just thinking about it…”

The warrior licked his lips. “Just… promise you won’t judge.”

“I promise,” she said, pecking him on the lips.

“I want... “ He turned away, tanned cheeks bright red, speaking quickly. “I want you to treat me like I’m a dog. Like I’m  _ your _ dog.”

She blinked. “I’m not sure I understand how that would work.”

Magnus looked like he wanted nothing more than to escape and forget this ever happened. “Like I said, it’s dumb. Forget it.”

“No, Magnus. Tell me. I want to know.”

He searched her eyes and swallowed; knowing her, she wouldn’t let him forget until he told her. “I… want you to act like I’m a dog, made to- to pleasure you,” he breathed, feeling himself harden just at the thought. “I want you to tie me up, put me on a leash, and order me around. Punish me when I disobey you, because gods know I will. I want you to treat me like a fucking dog, Lucretia.”

Magnus had pushed her against the wall, large, calloused hands slipping under her blouse and groping gently at her breasts. The journalist’s pupils were pin pricks and her breathing erratic as she tried to calm herself down. “I think-- I think I understand… I’ll… think about it,” she gasped. For now, just keep… keep talking to me like that.”

He growled softly, tearing off her shirt-- she’d have to get Lup or Taako to resew the buttons,  _ again _ ; what was with this man and tearing her clothes off. Before she could open her mouth, he caught it in a deep, passionate kiss, drawing a moan out of her as his thumbs flicked her nipples.

“First, you’d blindfold me and have me lick you open, pulling me by the hair when you want me to stop,” he growled in her ear, taking a moment from playing with her nipples to pulled down his pants and lift her skirt. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to stop, and you’d have to pull hard. You’d give me a warning, but that’d be the only one. And I’d stare up at you, panting, my tongue hanging out…”

Lucretia wrapped her arms around Magnus’s shoulders and legs around waist, pressing her heat against him. “Keep-- Keep going,” she whimpered.

“You’ll get on your hands and knees, presenting yourself to me by accident, looking for something. I’ll take that as an  _ invitation _ ,” Magnus grunted, emphasizing the word by thrusting into her. Lucretia bit down on the man’s shoulder and screamed, tightening around him, “to climb on top of you and fuck you, to make you my bitch.”

“Wu-- would I punish you…?” she whimpered, trying to keep her voice from breaking as she bounced on his cock.

“Oh, you’d try, but I’d pin you down and fuck you so hard you’d forget your own damned name. You’d remember mine, though, and you’d be screaming it so loud everyone would know that you belong to me, and I belong to you. Oh, fuck, Luc--!”

Lucretia whimpered at the feeling of Magnus cumming inside her, listening to him groan her name in her ear. She didn’t cum until his finger pressed against her clit, sending her over the edge. They stayed pressed against the wall for some time, holding tightly onto each other. When Magnus finally pulled away and set her down, she winced at the rush of cold air and the squelching sound of his cum inside her.

“Sorry… I got a little excited,” he mumbled, picking up the remains of her shirt.

“It’s alright,” said Lucretia in a sleepy voice. “Carry me back to bed and we’ll be even.”

He smiled down at her and picked her up bridal style. “Can do. You, uh, give any thought to what I said…?”

She laughed. “We just had sex, and you're asking for more already?”

“Well, not immediately! I think I need to recover first, but…” He gave her a sheepish, hopeful look.

“You made a compelling argument. I’ll definitely think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> bibarrybluejeans  
> patrons get all fics early  
> lmk if u want more


End file.
